Vanitas
Vanitas, nommé pendant une bonne partie du jeu le Garçon Masqué, est l'un des antagonistes principaux de Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Apprenti de Maître Xehanort, il a été créé lorsque ce dernier a mutilé le cœur de Ventus, et possède ainsi un cœur de pures Ténèbres. De ce fait, il est aussi à l'origine des Nescients. Journal ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' *'Rapport de Terra / Rapport d'Aqua (sous le nom de "garçon masqué")' Ce mystérieux personnage est lié à Maître Xehanort. *'Rapport de Terra / Rapport d'Aqua (sous le nom de "Vanitas")' Ce garçon mystérieux dissimule son visage à l'aide d'un masque et est lié à Maître Xehanort. *'Rapport de Ventus (sous le nom de "garçon masqué")' Ce mystérieux personnage est lié à Maître Xehanort. Il a disparu après avoir averti Ventus du sombre destin qui attend Terra. *'Rapport de Ventus (sous le nom de "Vanitas")' Ce garçon mystérieux dissimule son visage à l'aide d'un masque et est lié à Maître Xehanort. Vanitas a disparu après avoir averti Ventus que Terra était en danger, mais sans entrer dans les détails. Histoire ''Kingdom Hearts : Birth by Sleep'' Quatre ans avant les évènements de Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Ventus, l'élève de Maître Xehanort, était soumis à un entraînement rude par ce dernier, afin de réveiller les ténèbres en lui et pouvoir l'utiliser comme future enveloppe charnelle. Toutefois, Ventus étant trop faible et trop vertueux pour utiliser les ténèbres, Maître Xehanort décida d'utiliser Ventus à d'autres fins : forger la χ-blade. Utilisant sa Keyblade, il retira les ténèbres du cœur de son apprenti, le divisant en deux parties, et créa une entité, dépourvue de Lumière, qu'il nomma Vanitas. thumb|left|Vanitas face à Ventus Lors de l'Examen du Symbole de Maîtrise, Maître Xehanort, après avoir modifié quelque peu le déroulement de l'épreuve, demanda à Vanitas, qui l'attendait caché à l'abri des regards, ce qu'il pensait de Ventus. Ayant assisté au combat depuis le début, le garçon masqué déclara que quelqu'un devait le secouer, et le convaincre de quitter la Contrée du Départ, en jouant avec les sentiments qu'il portait envers Terra. Apparaissant directement face à son alter ego, qui était alors très inquiet suite à l'échec de Terra, il lui déclara que son ami partait et deviendrait une autre personne complètement différente. Il ajouta ensuite que si Ventus ne cherchait pas ailleurs que dans son "petit monde", il ne saurait jamais la vérité. Troublé par ses paroles, le jeune homme s'enfuit afin de poursuivre Terra. Vanitas alla ensuite dans différents mondes, et les envahit de Nescients, qui provenaient de sa propre négativité, afin que Ventus les combatte et devienne plus fort pour forger la χ-blade. Après que Ventus ait voyagé dans différents mondes, Vanitas décida de le tester, et apparut devant lui dans les Entrechemins. Il amena le jeune garçon sur les terres funestes, où ce dernier lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire à propos de Terra. Vanitas se contenta de répéter que Terra disparaîtrait et le défia en duel en invoquant sa Keyblade, montrant à un Ventus surpris qu'il pouvait lui aussi la manier. Vanitas mit facilement Ventus à terre, et le garçon masqué, voyant que son adversaire était toujours trop faible, voulut l'éliminer. Arrivant in extremis, Mickey s'interposa. Le garçon masqué affronta de nouveau Ventus et son allié opportun, mais battit finalement en retraite après avoir déclaré qu'il "ne perdait rien pour attendre". Après le combat contre la Triarmure au Jardin Radieux et la dispute qui suivit, Terra, Ventus et Aqua se séparèrent. Vanitas apparut alors devant Aqua, et lui demanda si Ventus était à présent capable de se battre. La jeune femme lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire, mais Vanitas déclara qu'étant celui d'entre eux deux qui allait survivre, c'était à lui de poser les questions. Dégainant sa Keyblade, il combattit Aqua, et se retrouva à terre. Aqua s'approcha lentement de lui, et voulut lui ôter son masque, mais il éclata de rire. Se relevant, il la félicita, et dit qu'il l'épargnait, cette fausse défaite étant une ruse pour vérifier son niveau. Déclarant mystérieusement qu'une roue de secours serait toujours utile pour leur plan, Vanitas disparut dans un couloir obscur. Au Pays Imaginaire, Vanitas combattit Mickey, et l'enleva, sur ordre de Maître Xehanort, afin d'attirer Ventus dans les terres funestes. Plus tard, Aqua, sentant une sombre présence, se précipita, et vit Vanitas, la Keyblade de bois de Ventus à la main. Se moquant de la manieuse de Keyblade car elle jouait avec les Garçons Perdus, il déclara que Ventus n'avait plus besoin de jouets, tout comme il n'avait plus besoin d'Aqua, et brisa en deux la Keyblade en bois. Furieuse, la magicienne l'affronta et le vainquit avec difficulté. Alors qu'elle s'évanouissait de fatigue, Vanitas en profita pour s'enfuir. Vanitas rencontra à nouveau Ventus sur les Îles du Destin, après qu'il ait été envoyé dans les Entrechemins par Terra, et déclara qu'il était à présent assez fort pour devenir la χ-blade. Ventus, sachant que le seul moyen de forger la χ-blade était que Vanitas et lui s'affrontent, refusa le combat. Vanitas déclara qu'avant, Ventus n'aurait pas été capable de rétorquer, ce qui réveilla des souvenirs douloureux en Ven, qui se souvint de la naissance de cet ennemi, l'incarnation de ses propres ténèbres que Maître Xehanort avait extirpées de son cœur. Vanitas lui dit alors de le retrouver à la Nécropole des Keyblades, où il tuerait Aqua et Terra, se demandant avec ironie si Ventus jouerait toujours au pacifiste après ça. Dans la Nécropole des Keyblades, Vanitas, présent aux côtés de son Maître Xehanort, combattit les trois élèves de Maître Eraqus. Alors que Terra cherchait à atteindre le vieil homme, Vanitas, chevauchant une tornade de Keyblades, créée par son Maître, attaquait Aqua. Il retourna aux côtés de son Maître après que ce dernier ait gelé Ventus, et combattit Terra, et Xehanort lui ordonna par la suite de tuer Aqua, dans le but d'alimenter la fureur de Terra, puis de fusionner avec Ventus. Après avoir sauté de la falaise, il donna un coup fulgurant à Aqua, qui s'évanouit sur le champ. Vanitas leva sa Keyblade au dessus du corps de la jeune fille afin de l'achever, mais Ventus, furieux, trouva la force de se libérer de la glace et de combattre afin protéger son amie. Après une victoire difficile pour Ventus, Vanitas le félicita et dévoila son visage. Une horde de Nescients apparut, et plusieurs Inondeurs se jetèrent sur Ventus, l'immobilisant. Ce dernier comprit alors que Vanitas était la source des créatures. Le guerrier noir expliqua que les Nescients étaient les adversaires idéaux pour rendre Ventus plus fort, et qu'il aurait beau les détruire, jamais ils ne disparaîtraient. Sentant la fin de son corps, il s'approcha de Ventus et fusionna avec lui, créant une immense colonne de lumière, signe que la χ-blade avait été forgée. Vanitas et Ventus se retrouvèrent tous deux au Palier de l'Éveil, représentant le cœur de Ven mais également la présence de son adversaire. Tenant dans sa main la χ-blade incomplète, ce dernier expliqua à Ventus que leur union était incomplète, et lui proposa de compléter ensemble la χ-blade. Ventus refusa, déclarant qu'il allait les détruire, lui et la Clé. Vanitas éclata de rire, et lui apprit que si lui et la χ-blade étaient détruits, son propre cœur disparaîtrait à jamais. Ventus répliqua que cela importait peu ; seul le sort de ses amis, qui étaient sa force, comptait. Les deux moitiés s'engagèrent alors dans un rude combat sur le Palier de l'Éveil. thumb|Ventus possédé par Vanitas Pendant ce temps, alors que Vanitas et Ventus se combattaient mentalement, Mickey retrouva Aqua, et cette dernière s'approcha de son ami, qui tenait la χ-blade complète. Ventus tenta alors de l'attaquer, mais Mickey la protégea. Le Roi remarqua que ce n'était pas Ven, et ce dernier rit ; Vanitas avait pris le contrôle du corps de Ventus. Regardant le ciel d'un air jubilatoire, il déclara que la χ-blade allait ouvrir une porte menant à tous les mondes, et que des Porteurs de Keyblade s'affronteraient pour la lumière de Kingdom Hearts, faisant renaître la légendaire Guerre des Keyblades. Aqua affronta Vanitas, afin de libérer son ami de son emprise. Alors qu'elle sortait victorieuse du combat et parvenait à endommager la χ-blade, le combat interne qui faisait rage à l'intérieur même de Ventus prenait fin, Ven ayant réussi à vaincre l'être des ténèbres. La voyant lui échapper, Vanitas tenta de récupérer la χ-blade, mais elle disparut. L'être obscur sombra ensuite lentement, et disparut à son tour, au moment où il entrait en contact avec le palier de l'éveil, n'arborant désormais plus que Ventus. Toutefois, la destruction de la moitié du cœur de Ventus, ainsi que celle de l'arme que son cœur avait créé, laissa ce dernier dans un coma profond. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Vanitas apparaît une seule fois, à visage découvert, dans La Cité des Cloches quand l'Inconnu parle à Sora. Note : selon Tetsuya Nomura, ce moment représente comment réagit le coeur de Ventus face à l'Inconnu, à l'intérieur de Sora.http://www.khdestiny.fr/news-1181-KH3D-Ultimania-les-mysteres-de-l-histoire-spoilers.html Capacités Vanitas est un adversaire expérimenté et extrêmement agressif, capable de manier la Keyblade. Il est rapide et agile, pouvant se téléporter derrière l'ennemi à grande vitesse pour lancer des attaques. Il est également capable de combiner des combos physiques avec de la magie, quand, par exemple, il s'enfonce dans le sol et attaque ses adversaires par dessous, tout en les bombardant de boules de feu. Vanitas peut également déclencher des explosions d'énergie sombre de sa Keyblade, et possède même son propre tir visé, Canon obscur. Vanitas est également un adversaire difficile à battre en combat rapproché, car il peut contre-attaquer rapidement et frapper à plusieurs reprises, faisant de lui un ennemi très dangereux. Bien qu'il utilise généralement les couloirs obscurs pour voyager, Vanitas peut voyager dans les Entrechemins. Cependant, le pouvoir le plus dangereux et le plus destructeur de Vanitas est celui de créer et de contrôler les Nescients. Comme Vanitas possède un cœur de pures ténèbres, il peut manipuler les émotions négatives et de ce fait contrôler les Nescients. La négativité des Nescients revient toujours vers Vanitas, ce qui fait qu'il peut en faire apparaître à volonté. Lien-D right|150px Vanitas devient également un Lien-D pour Ventus, après que Vanitas ait brisé leur Palier de l'Éveil. Ce Lien-D offre à Ventus des techniques basées sur les ténèbres, mais ce Lien-D ne dure que le temps du combat. Apparence thumb|250px|Le visage de Vanitas La tenue de Vanitas est en fait une variation rouge et noire du costume que porte Riku lorsqu'il est sous l'influence des ténèbres, dans le [[Kingdom Hearts (jeu)|premier Kingdom Hearts]] et Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Il porte généralement un masque noir, occultant son visage, mais le dévoilera à la fin du scénario de Ventus comme étant identique à celui de Sora, à l'exception des yeux jaunes (signe d'appartenance aux ténèbres) et ses cheveux noirs. Cette ressemblance s'explique par le fait que Sora, au moment de sa naissance, s'est lié à Ventus pour compléter son cœur et a ainsi pris la place qu'occupait auparavant Vanitas, influençant l'apparence de ce dernier. D'après les romans de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Vanitas ne possédait aucun visage avant cet évènement, mis à part deux yeux rouges semblables à ceux des Sans-cœur. Personnalité Son cœur étant composé de pures ténèbres, Vanitas est fier, rusé, cruel. La vie des autres, y compris celle de Maître Xehanort, n'a absolument aucune valeur pour lui, et il n'éprouve aucun remords pour ses actes. Vanitas, malgré sa fidélité à Maître Xehanort, ne semble avoir aucun scrupule à agir de son propre chef, même si cela va à l'encontre des ordres de Xehanort. Il a par exemple tenté d'éliminer Ventus bien qu'il sache que ce dernier était nécessaire pour les plans de son maître. Son envie d'éliminer Ventus a pris le dessus. Il est également démontré comme étant une personne insensible, froide et impitoyable, n'ayant pas la moindre sympathie pour quiconque, méprisant les sentiments comme l'amitié, critiquant souvent l'amitié qui lie Ventus, Terra et Aqua. Il a brisé cruellement la Keyblade de bois en sachant qu'elle était chère à Ventus, et s'est moqué d'Aqua qui jouait avec les Garçons Perdus. Il sait néanmoins tirer parti de l'amitié entre eux trois, bien qu'il méprise ce sentiment. Il a, par exemple, poussé Ventus à s'enfuir en insinuant que Terra allait changer et ne plus être son ami, et a plus tard menacé de tuer Aqua et Terra pour pousser Ventus à se battre contre lui. Il peut également être arrogant, croyant que ses compétences surpassent celles des autres. Il a éclaté de rire quand Ventus a déclaré qu'il allait les détruire lui et la χ-blade. Le seul moment dans le jeu où Vanitas exprime de la peur est après sa défaite contre Ventus. Il commence à paniquer et tente désespérément de saisir la χ-blade qui disparaît sous ses yeux, contrastant avec son calme habituel et son air d'habitude sûr de lui. Citations *''"Il n'y arrivera pas. Il faut secouer ce vaurien."'' *''"Tu ne sauras jamais la vérité si tu ne vas pas voir par toi-même. Que vas-tu apprendre si tu restes coincé ici, cantonné à ce qu'il y a dans ton petit monde?"'' *''"C'est pourtant clair, idiot. Le Terra que tu connais aura disparu pour de bon."'' *''"C'est moi qui pose les questions! Et c'est bien normal, non? Puisque de nous deux, je suis le seul qui ressortira d'ici vivant."'' *''"Tu t'amuses bien avec les gamins?"'' *''"Il n'a plus besoin de ce jouet... comme je n'ai plus besoin de toi!"'' *''"Là-bas, tu me verras ôter la vie de Terra et d'Aqua. Nous verrons alors si tu es toujours pacifique."'' *''"Tu as réussi, Ventus... Maintenant que mon corps va disparaître... nous n'allons faire plus qu'un! La χ-blade va être forgée!"'' *''"Ils sont ce que je ressens: une horde d'émotions sous mon contrôle."'' *''"Notre union était incomplète. La χ-blade ne doit pas rester dans cet état. Rejoins-moi maintenant pour compléter la χ-blade!"'' *''"Pff, il n'y en a que pour tes amis!"'' Galerie Vanitas's Keyblade KHBBS.png|La Keyblade de Vanitas Fichier:Awakening_Ventus_2.png|Le palier de Ventus et Vanitas Fichier:Vanitas et X-Blade.png|Vanitas armé de la χ-blade incomplète Venitas.png|Vanitas possédant Ventus, armé de la χ-blade complète Vanitas Artwork.jpg|Artwork de Vanitas utilisé sur le Palier de l'Éveil Détails supplémentaires *Le nom de Vanitas peut être assimilé au même mot latin vanitas, atis (3è déc.) qui signifierait, entre autre, la vanité ou le mensonge, la tromperie et le "vide". Ce nom n'a pas été choisi par hasard, puisque Tetsuya Nomura l'a choisi pour sa ressemblance avec le nom de Ventus et pour le fait qu'il s'écrive avec le même kanji que le nom "Sora" (ce caractère ne signifiant pas "ciel" pour Vanitas, mais "vide/blanc"). *Malgré son accoutrement, et sa posture de combat lorsqu'il porte sa Keyblade, il n'est pas montré comme ayant de lien direct avec Riku. La raison de cette ressemblance est probablement qu'ils utilisent tous deux le pouvoir des Ténèbres, ou encore leurs "maîtres" respectifs, Maître Xehanort et le Sans-cœur de Xehanort. *Les positions de Vanitas et Sora sont identiques sur leurs paliers respectifs. Ventus est dans le même cas. Références Voir aussi *Maître Xehanort *Ventus *Terra *Aqua *Roi Mickey *Sora *Riku *Vestiges de Vanitas en:Vanitas es:Vanitas de:Vanitas Catégorie:Personnages Originaux Catégorie:Personnages Birth by Sleep Catégorie:Porteurs de la Keyblade Catégorie:Personnages Dream Drop Distance Catégorie:Nécropole des Keyblades Catégorie:Contrée du Départ Catégorie:Antagonistes Catégorie:Tour Mystérieuse Catégorie:Vainqueurs du Colisée du Wikia Catégorie:Palier de l'Éveil